


Envious

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x1 Guns N RosesBilly proposes to Diane
Relationships: Billy Kronk/Aaron Shutt, Diane Grad/Aaron Shutt, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk





	Envious

“So would you want to get engaged again?”Billy questioned Diane 

Diane was the one whom initially proposed firsthand but this time it was the other way around 

“I’d be crazy not to”Diane says 

“This ring may not be all that fancy but I hope it’s enough for you”Billy tells her 

“As long as I’m with you that’s all that matters to me”Diane replied 

“Things have been hectic lately and I would have understood if you said no to me”Billy was painfully aware on the strain in their relationship 

A strain that plagued the essence of their relationship even after the whole Diane kissing Aaron Shutt incident happened 

“You don’t have to envy Aaron”Diane reminded him 

“I’m not envious Diane”Billy says 

“It’s okay if you are”Diane smiled

“Good because I don’t feel like having to compete with Shutt of all people”Billy stated

“Oh he’s nothing compared to you”Diane says


End file.
